Storming Heaven
| author = David Mack | editor = | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = | pages = | ISBN = | date = 2268; April 2270 | stardate = }} Storming Heaven was a novel, written by David Mack, published by Pocket Books in March 2012. Description :“I WAS THERE UNTIL THE END, MATE. THE BITTER, BLOODY END.” : is under siege. Surrounded by enemies, Admiral Nogura sends the scout ship Sagittarius to find an ancient weapon that might be the Federation's only hope of stopping the alien threat known as the Shedai . . . Qo'noS is wracked by scandal. Councillor Gorkon fights to expose a Romulan plot to corrupt members of the Klingon High Council, only to learn the hard way that crusaders have few allies, and even fewer friends . . . Tholia teeters on the brink of madness. To prevent Starfleet from wielding the Shedai's power as its own, the Tholians deploy an armada with one mission: Kill the Shedai—by destroying Vanguard. Summary The Wanderer gathers many of the Shedai to a newly-formed planet in order to arouse them to make war on the quadrant. The Maker, the oldest of their kind, is not in attendance as she is still lost in the depths of space. Duras meets with a Romulan agent named Valina, who is posing as a prostitute in a brothel. Duras trades Klingon intelligence on the Shedai for information on how to make Romulan cloaking technology compatible with Klingon ships, before the two experience coitus. Duras’ link to the Romulans is later revealed by Councillor Gorkon, through Lugok, through Jetanien, and also through Pennington. Carol Marcus is growing tired of working under Starfleet direction and censorship. Ming Xiong and she find themselves increasingly at odds about the secrecy surrounding Project Vanguard. Marcus mentions that they accidentally destroyed the planet Ceti Alpha VI through dabbling with Shedai technology. As part of the greater coverup, Starfleet secretly changes its star charts to indicate that Ceti Alpha V is supposedly Ceti Alpha VI. With all his friends gone, Doctor Fisher decides to retire and leave to live near his daughter. He books passage in the VIP quarters aboard a freighter bound for Mars leaving in a few weeks. The Endeavour detects a build-up of Tholian warships along their border and becomes worried they are about to move into the Taurus Reach, while the Sagittarius tracks down the location of the Tkon crystals to a satellite holding station above the Eremar pulsar. The Tholians send a fleet to destroy Tkon technology in the Eremar system based on data given to them by the Omari Ekon, which was destroyed in mysterious circumstances. The Endeavour confronts the Tholians to protect the Sagittarius as it escapes with several Tkon crystals. Afterward, the Tholians pursue the Starfleet vessels as they flee to Vanguard, but are scared off when the Enterprise arrives. Marcus and Xiong try to recreate the Tkon array with the crystals obtained by the Sagittarius but they don’t know how to make it work. T’Prynn mind-melds with Quinn to see the machine and equations shown to him by the Apostate just before its death. Quinn is overcome with grief as he has to relive Bridy Mac’s final moments. T’Prynn allows Quinn to experience her final moments with Sandesjo and then shows him how to deal with his loss and emotional pain. When Starfleet Intelligence discovers Quinn was able to recall the information in detail, they order T’Prynn to kill Quinn. As the Vault personnel work to assemble the Tkon array, Marcus is bothered by constructing a massive weapon that runs off imprisoned sentient beings. Nogura respects her position and agrees with her sentiments but refuses to halt construction. When Marcus takes her complaints to the Federation Security Council, she and other civilian scientists are removed from Vanguard and taken to the Regula I station to continue their research. Xiong manages to lock onto every Shedai entity within the Taurus Reach and pull them into the array’s crystals. The Tholians feel the imprisonment occur and wait to see what Starfleet does with the Shedai. Xiong and Nogura wish to study the Shedai, but Starfleet Command orders them to experiment with weaponizing the array. All Tholians are filled with pain when the array is activated and used to destroy a lifeless planet. The Tholians are angered that the Federation does not destroy the Shedai, and fear they may be in league with them, so they send the fleet they've been building along the border to destroy Starbase 47. The only ships available to defend Vanguard before the Tholian armada arrives are the Endeavour, the Sagittarius, the Miranda-class Buenos Aires, and the Panama, a Starfleet cargo ship with a single phaser bank. Just before the Tholians attack, a call goes out for anyone with medical experience to assist on the station. Doctor Fisher abandons his transport to work in the station’s sickbay. During the attack, main engineering aboard the Endeavour is subjected to a lethal dose of radiation. Mog and crew work to keep the ship running until they die at their jobs. The Panama and Buenos Aires are destroyed. The Sagittarius suffers casualties, loses shields, and is ordered to retreat by Captain Khatami; Captain Terrell is badly injured and is carried to sickbay. Xiong uses the Tkon array to destroy all the Shedai conduits in existence. The Enterprise arrives to protect the Endeavour as it beams out survivors aboard the station. Aboard Vanguard, first officer Cooper is killed when ops is struck. Doctor Fisher is sucked into space and killed while rescuing injured crewmen. T’Prynn and Nogura are beamed aboard the Endeavour. After the Enterprise and Endeavour escape, Xiong, who is still locked in the Vault with the now released Shedai, activates the self destruct, destroying himself, the station, and all the Shedai. April 2270 Pennington tells Reyes that the diplomatic fallout of the Battle of Vanguard was the Tholians accusing the Federation of crimes in the Taurus Reach and the Federation Council calling the attack a benevolent Tholian intervention to help Starfleet contain the Shedai after an accident. The Endeavour and Sagittarius were sent back to the Taurus reach to explore. Reyes rows Pennington back to shore from his private island. When they arrive, Rana Desai is waiting for them. Reyes and Desai embrace and return to Reyes’ island. Pennington is left thinking of the love he lost on the Bombay and vows never to forget the events of Operation Vanguard. References Characters Vanguard personnel and residents :Bernstein • Raymond Cannella • Jon Cooper • Yael Dohan • Judy Dunbar • Ezthene • Isaiah Farber • Suzie Finneran • Ezekiel Fisher • Varech jav Gek • Toby Greenfield • • Hofstadter • Holmgren • • Haniff Jackson • Felicia Knight • Koothrappali • Kiraar • Maggie • Manón • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • Lisa McMullan • Holly Moyer • Heihachiro Nogura • Tim Pennington • Cervantes Quinn • Gonzalo Robles • Fellaren th'Shoras • T'Prynn • Tahir • Kalen Tarcoh • Ivan Vumelko • Tom Walker • Ming Xiong Peter Liverakos • • Seklir • Sozlok USS Endeavour personnel :Hector Estrada • Faran • Atish Khatami • Stephen Klisiewicz • Anthony Leone • Marielise McCormack • Bersh glov Mog • Neelakanta • Paul Norton • Sliney • Katherine Stano • Stegbauer • Thorsen Burnett • T'Vel USS Enterprise personnel :Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Jabilo M'Benga • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Montgomery Scott USS Sagittarius personnel :Lisa Babitz • Karen Cahow • Faro Dastin • Celerasayna zh'Firro • Mike Ilucci • Adelard Nassir • Razka • • Nguyen Tan Bao • • Clark Terrell • Vanessa Theriault • Salagho Threx • Torvin Niwara IKS Zin'za personnel :BelHoQ • • Kutal • Qlar • Tonar IKS vaQjoH personnel :Droga • Garthog • Kopar • Magron • Rothgar • Tarpek IKS Qu'vang personnel :Brakk, son of Duras • Nuqdek Klingon High Council : • Gorkon, son of Toq • Kesh • Kulok • Molok • Sturka ChR Valkaya personnel :Akhisar • Dimetris • H'kaan • Kiris • Pelor ''Toj'k Tholis'' personnel :Kezthene • Lostrene • Tarskene Tholian Ruling Conclave :Azrene • Destrene • Eskrene • Falstrene • Korstene • Narskene • Radkene • Velrene • Yazkene Nimbus III residents :Jetanien • Lugok, son of Breg • D'tran • Sergio Moreno Shedai :Shedai Adjudicator • Shedai Avenger • Shedai Herald • Shedai Progenitor • Shedai Sage • Shedai Wanderer • Shedai Warden Shedai Apostate • Shedai Maker Other characters :Alodae • Selim Aziz • Khunying Boonmee • • Rana Desai • Illizar • Andrew Jarvis • Frankie Libertini • Eugene Myers • Diego Reyes • Harvey Severson • Telvane • Valina • Allah • Apollo • Azetbur, daughter of Gorkon • Bull Buchinsky • Comstock • Oriana D'Amato • Fek'lhr • Ganz • Gene Harris • Inaros • Kahless the Unforgettable • Leila Kalomi • Kasor • Kenji Khatami • Parveen Khatami • • Ferdinand Magellan • Bridget McLellan • Neera • Nezrene • Christopher Pike • • Auguste Rodin • Sobon • Sten • • T'Pring • Trelane • Uzaveh • Vrax • Kenneth Wescott Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) (Roxy • Ziggy) • Tholian fighter • Toj'k Tholis • ( ) • (bird-of-prey) • Zaragoza • • unnamed Tholian starships ( ) • • • • Dulcinea • escape pod • • Kenitra • Lant'z Tholis • ( ) • • Niwlolau Leuad • ( ) • Omari-Ekon • Orion corsair • Rocinante • ( ) Locations :Caldos II • Eremar • Hujok system • Iremal Cluster • Nimbus III (Federation Embassy • Paradise City • Ventus) • Qo'noS (First City) • Taurus Reach • Tholia • Ursanis II • (brig • Café Romano • Docking Bay 2 • Docking Bay 29 • Docking Bay 61 • Docking Bay 92 • External docking wheel • Fontana Meadow • the hub • Manón's • Observation lounge • Operations center • Phaser Control Delta • quarters • Repair Bay One • Shannon's • Stars Landing • Station commander's office • Station control • Tom Walker's • Vanguard Hospital • Vault) • Velara II Al Nath • Andor • Ariannus • Benecia • Bolarus IX • Ceti Alpha V • Ceti Alpha VI • Chelar • Earth (New Orleans • New York • Palais de la Concorde • Paris • Starfleet Headquarters) • Gamma Tauri IV/Avainenoran • Garden of Eden • Golmira • Gre'thor • Izar (Izar's Shroud) • Jinoteur IV • Kennovere • Kessik • Mars (Cydonia) • Mutara sector • Pleiades Cluster • Ravanar IV • Regula • Regula I • Rigel • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus • Silgos Prime • Somraw Station • Sto-vo-kor • Tythor • (Kren'than) Races and cultures :Andorian • Arcturian • Bolian • Caitian • Chelon • Deltan • Denobulan • Efrosian • Grazerite • Human (Israeli • Martian • Scot • Swedish • Thai • Tunisian) • Klingon • Orion • Rigelian • Romulan • Saurian • Shedai (Serrataal) • Silgov • Tellarite • Tholian • Tiburonian • Trill • Vulcan Breen • Cardassian • Gorn • Kriosian • Melkot • Metron • The Patriarchy • Talarian • Tzenkethi • Vekhal States and organizations :Federation News Service • House of Duras • Imperial Intelligence • Judge Advocate General • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Romulan Star Empire • Ruling Conclave of the Tholian Assembly • Shedai Colloquium • Starfleet • Starfleet Intelligence • Tal Shiar • Tholian Assembly • United Federation of Planets Creole Indians • Federation Council • Federation Department of the Exterior • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Federation Security Agency • Federation Security Council • Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire • Interstellar News Network • Klingon High Command • Seleyan Order • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Research and Development • Tkon Empire Science and classification :ammonia • amplitude • ampoule • antigrav pallet • antimatter injector • antiradiation • archaeology • artificial gravity • atmosphere • Augment virus • bandwidth • beta waves • biophysics • boson • • capacitor • chemistry • chlorine • circuit relay • cloaking device • communicator • computer core • Conduit • cryptography • data card • data slate • deflector shield • deuterium tank • disruptor • Doppler-effect • duotronic • duranium • Dyson bubble • electromagnetic field • emission axis • entropy • environmental suit • Eremar array • Feinberg receiver • force field • frequency • gravity • grounding coil • hologram • holographic emitter • hyper ionizing radiation • hypospray • impulse engine • inertial dampener • interphasic generator • Jinoteur Pattern • life support • lightsail • mathematics • Mirdonyae Artifact/Tkon crystal • muon • neurocine gas • neutrino • neutron star • oxygen • oxygen mask • phaser • phaser bank • phaser coupling • photon torpedo • plasma cutter • plasma drill • plasma relay • power coupling • power generator • probe • pulsar • quantum chemistry • quantum physics • quantum subharmonic frequency • • radiation • repulsor grid • satellite • self destruct • sensor buoy • sensor scrambler • solar rays • sonic shower • spatial interphase • statite • subspace communication • subspace distortion • subspace pulse • Taurus meta-genome • telepathy • tractor beam • transparent aluminum • transporter • tricorder • Typerian meningitis • universal translator • viewscreen • warp core • warp drive • warp propulsion • waste-processing • xenobiology • xenobotany Ranks and titles :admiral • agent • ambassador • attaché • botanist • cadet • captain • centurion • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chef • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief of staff • colonel • commander • Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet • commodore • councillor • diplomat • Director of the Vault • doctor • engineer • engineer's mate • ensign • executive officer • Federation Starfleet Liaison to the President • field scout • first officer • fleet commander • fleet operations manager • general • gunner • gunner's mate • healer • helmsman • intelligence officer • journalist • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • master chief petty officer • medical technician • molecular chemist • musician • navigator • nurse • petty officer first class • petty officer second class • • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • President of the United Federation of Planets • quantum physicist • quartermaster • rear admiral • recon scout • Romulan Ambassador to the Klingon Empire • Secretary of the Exterior • security chief • senator • senior chief petty officer • Starfleet Liaison to the President • subcommander • sublieutenant • theoretical physicist • weapons officer • XO • yeoman Other references :Andorii • baseball • bat'leth • Battle of Ravanar IV • Battle of Vanguard • beer • Belhaven ale • Belhaven Ale • biometric profile • blues • bourbon • boxing • brig • brothel • Brunello di Montalcino • bucket • bull moose • Caledonian whiskey • caramel • cargo bay • cargo bay • cedar • cherry • chipotle hollandaise sauce • coffee • court-martial • cream • credit • Crenshaw melon • d'k tahg • damage control • Denevan dogwood • duty shift • eggs Benedict • Enterprise Incident • Federation Embassy • Federation standard • fire extinguisher • forklift • gagh • General Order 24 • glenget • Glenmorangie • GTS • hair • hazmat • InterLink • jazz • Jolan • Kal-if-fee • karma • katra • Kentucky bluegrass • Kolet • Lattice • linguine carbonara • lyre • Macallan • manor • maple • Mardi Gras • meditation • medkit • mind meld • mop • N'va'a • novpu' • oak • Officers' club • • Operation Flytrap • Operation Vanguard • Pacification ceviche • parley • piano • piñata • pine • pipius claw • pleeka • poetry • poker • Political Castemoot • puberty • qelIqam • quill • red alert • Rigelian mountain grass • Rihan • Romulan ale • Romulan tactical protocols • rugby • salmon • Selonis Accords • shower • skirt steak • slavery • soccer • Song of the Progenitor • soy • Starfleet Code of Military Justice • starship combat tactics • stretcher • stylus • SubLink • subspace comm kiosk • sugar • Summertime • Sunrise on Zeta Minor • Tabasco • taHqeq • targ • Targhee moonbeast • Tellarite language • tennis • terrestrial enclosure • Texas Hold 'em • The Thinker • thrakas carpaccio • Tisar • tlhIngan Hol • toDSaH • tofu stir-fry • Ty'Gokor redwood • val'reth • vasha • vre'katra • warnog • Vulcan language • wallet • Warrior Castemoot • white blossom • xenophobia Appendices Related media Connections Timeline '' novels | before=''What Judgments Come'' | after=''final entry in series'' |}} The Persistence of Memory }} category:vAN novels